1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates generally to the field of air conditioning and more specifically, to an apparatus to improve air quality by, for example, removing bacteria molecules from the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, Super Bugs in hospitals kill approximately 100,000 patient annually at the expense of $30 Billion per year.
Historically, indoor air passing through a conventional air conditioner has been cleaned by filters (i.e., a filter is an apparatus, used for catching foreign substances, such as dust, bacteria, etc.).
As such, every air conditioning unit connected to a return duct system requires a filter.
Under ordinary conditioning and circumstances, conventional air conditioning systems are using mechanical or electronic filters.
Filters are used to protect a coil assembly, to prevent air openings in the coil from being blocked, and also to remove foreign objects from indoor air.
At the present time every air conditioning is equipped with some kind of filtering apparatus.
These type filters are very expensive, need to be replaced frequently, and will not catch every particle of smoke, odor, bacteria molecules or other types of substances.